


The Reluctant Alpha

by PinkPandorafrog



Series: Omega-for-hire [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Aromantic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:25:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9668414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: It's a little odd that there are so many people between Darcy and her client, and what's this about him being reluctant?





	

The mansion Darcy was staring at wasn’t as  _ big _ as the Avengers Tower, if only because it didn’t extend over a hundred floors up. It was still gigantic, though, and grand. Yeah, grand was a good word for it.

She’d had been picked up at the airport by a tall, pretty redhead named Jean. Not the client. No, Jean was her ride out to Salem and a source of information about what to expect.

Darcy knew about the X-Men, at least in theory. She’d heard of them. And since she had experience with matters of national and intergalactic security at this point, this was pretty much directly in her wheelhouse.

Scott Summers, Jean told her, was an Alpha. Obviously, otherwise she wouldn’t be here. His thing was basically laser beams from his eyes, which sounded cool in theory, maybe? But he couldn’t shut it off, which was definitely a problem. He had goggles he’d be wearing, though, so it was safe.

As long as it was safe, that was the important part.

Darcy opened the car door and stepped out onto the gravel drive, eyes wide as she took in the grandeur of the place. The were grounds.  _ Grounds _ . This was wild.

Too late she heard the catch release as the trunk pop open, and she turned to see Jean already getting her bag out of the trunk. “Sorry.”

“It’s alright,” Jean assured Darcy with a smile. She handed Darcy the backpack, filled mostly with comfortable clothes and a single dose of Tony’s heat-juice- which, there had to be a better name for it. There needed to be a better name for it. Yeah, she was going to have to call him about that.

“Thanks.”

“Go on in, Charles is waiting for you.” Jean gestured to the wide front doors before getting back into the car, presumably to park it somewhere.

Charles, Charles Xavier, the leader of the X-Men. And not actually the client, either. This was a bit odd. Darcy had dealt with middle men and women before, but never quite so many between her and the actual client.

She went up the steps to the front door. There was a brief moment where she debated knocking, but before she actually made her mind up the door swung open. A bald man in a wheelchair was looking at her, apparently Charles really had been literally waiting for her. “Uh, hi. I’m Darcy.” She offered him her hand.

He shook it briefly before gesturing her inside. “Charles. Come in, please. Thank you for coming on such short notice.”

“Yeah, of course. This is what I do.” She nodded. “I have the contract in my backpack.”

Charles started down the hall, and Darcy kept pace alongside him, she was obviously supposed to go with him. “You should know, Darcy, there are complications.”

Her eyebrows rose, lips clamped between her teeth. “What kind of complications are we talking about?”

He sighed, shifting a little in his chair. “Scott’s almost already in full rut.”

Yeah, that was a complication. “Oh. That’s…” She sighed too. “Yeah. Okay. I really can’t do this unless he’s consenting. That’s a big problem for me.” Because if he was in full rut, even if he signed the contract it wouldn’t be valid, with him not being of sound mind at all.

He nodded, his expression as serious as she felt. “I understand. He’s not there yet, but given his reluctance on the matter, there may not be time to sign it before he seeks to knot you. I understand if you don’t want to go through with it without signing the contract first.”

Except it was kind of a big fucking deal. Like, Charles hadn’t mentioned it, which was awesome of him. And Jean had explained things in the car as impartially as possible, but Scott was basically the team’s in the field leader, and having him out of commission for a few weeks while his body tried to deal with his rut by itself wasn’t really an option.

“Um. Yeah. This is my ass, here. Like… This is my life. If he bonds me then I’m done, and I can’t even seek restitution.” Darcy shifted her backpack up on her shoulder. “Wait. What do you mean by reluctance?”

“He’s shy,” said a new, deep voice, and Darcy couldn’t tell if he was kidding or not. “This her, Professor?”

Darcy looked over her shoulder to see a man walking towards them. He was maybe a couple of inches taller than her, with a pair of truly impressive sideburns and the kind of stubble that looked like it grew in five seconds after he shaved.

“Well, look at you, darlin’. I know just who I’m calling for my next rut.”

Again, she wasn’t really sure if he was kidding or not. “Darcy.” She offered him her hand.

He took it and brought it to his lips, flipping it over to lay a kiss against the pulse point in her wrist. Even without being in heat the contact sent a jolt through her. “Logan.”

She looked between the two men. “We need to talk about this reluctance, though. Because the whole consent thing, I’m absolutely serious.”

“Come into my office.” Charles gestured down the hall

Darcy was aware of voices coming towards them. Students, maybe? Jean had told her that the place was used as a school for “gifted individuals.” Yeah, this was probably not a conversation they needed to be having in front of a bunch of high school kids.

His office wasn’t that much further down. Darcy soon found herself in a comfortable chair sitting opposite Charles, a sturdy wooden desk between them. Logan was lounging by the door like he had nowhere better to be. Who knew, maybe he didn’t.

“Okay,” she said when the door was firmly closed. “Reluctance.”

“It’s like this,” Logan answered, and she turned to look at him. “He knows he’s being a giant pain in the ass and inconvenient as fuck if he doesn’t find an Omega, but we don’t have any on staff and he’s not willing to endanger random people.”

“Real talk, how dangerous is it?” She looked back at Charles again. Because Jean had said one thing, but it it was a different thing… 

He shook his head, his expression warm and reassuring. “No more, I would say, than an Alpha from Asgard.”

Yeah, that was fair. Because Heimdall could have really hurt her if he’d wanted to, without much effort. And there hadn’t been a contract that time, either. “Is it the matters of national security thing?”

“A lot of it.” Logan’s voice pulled her attention back to him. “We gotta be… Careful. I got an idea, though. You got your contract on you?”

“Yeah.” She nodded. “The stuff I need to trigger my heat, too.” 

“Professor?” Logan looked over her head at the man behind the desk.

Charles was smiling, looking a little bit pleased with himself like somehow he’d planned this. “Go ahead, Logan.”

“Come on.” Logan jerked his head at the door before pulling it open for her.

Darcy stood, pulling her backpack up on her shoulder again and preceding him from the room. “Where are we going?”

“His room.” 

He led her through what seemed like a maze of hallways. The carpet was a bit worn from the passage of so many feet, but still lush. She got the impression of some really nice art up on the walls, but Logan moved too quickly to really get a look at it. Maybe she’d get a chance later.

He finally came to a stop in front of a door. He didn’t bother knocking, though, just jerked it open and ushered Darcy in.

Scott was a big dude. Touseled brown hair, chiseled jaw, broad shoulders. Like, he was almost as big as Steve. And definitely agitated.

“Logan, what the fuck-” The words died in his throat as soon as he saw Darcy. “Who’re you?” He tilted his head back and scented the air, continuing on before she could answer. “An Omega? You’re not in heat.” His voice was weighted with suspicion.

Logan closed the door and leaned back on it, and from his low stance she got the impression that he was making sure the other man didn’t leave. “She will be in about half an hour.” Less, actually. Since he was already almost in rut it would trigger her heat pretty much as soon as she had the shot. But she wasn’t going to correct him. “This is Darcy. Sign on the dotted line and she’s all yours.”

That seemed to be the cue to get out the contract. Darcy let her back slide to the floor, and she pulled the contract out of the front pocket, holding it loosely in her hand.

Scott stared at her for a long moment before shaking his head and turning away, a muscle in his jaw jumping. “I can’t.”

“Suit yourself, bub.” Logan reached out and caught Darcy’s wrist, pulling her back against him. “Gotta trust me, angel,” he murmured to her as he plucked the contract out of her hand and let it fall to the floor. She watched it flutter down, arcing from side to side as it fell.

He turned her until she was pressed back against the door, holding her there with the bulk of his body. He bent into her, his lips traveling up her throat until they fastened over her pulse point.

She couldn’t keep in the little gasp as his mouth worked against her. The edge of his teeth had her letting out a little moan. She wasn’t in heat, but with the amount of pheromones Scott was giving out, and the reality of being pressed up against a door by an Alpha who apparently wanted nothing more than to make sure she was having a good time…

Logan was very suddenly not pressed up against her anymore, and the sudden loss of his body heat was acute. Darcy opened her eyes to see Scott had bodily removed him, his hand around the back of the smaller man’s neck. “Out,” he  _ growled _ , sending a shiver down her spine.

“Sure.” His eyes moved over to Darcy. “You’ll see me again real soon, darlin’.” He opened the door and slipped out, shutting it behind him.

Darcy watched him leave, then turned back to see Scott shoving the contract at her. It was signed in blue, a harried scrawl at the bottom of the paper. She took it, holding it delicately between finger and thumb. “Um. Thanks? I need to… There’s a…” She licked her lips as Scott stepped into her until she was crowded back against the door again, one hand up braced on the wood beside her head. She couldn’t look away from his goggles. They were a shiny crimson, blocking off any sign of his actual eyes underneath, but she  _ knew _ he was looking at her. “Tony Stark made a formula that will trigger my heat. It’s a shot. I gotta…” Her eyes dropped down to her bag.

He took a step back, and she squeezed past him, bending down to grab the little black case from its pocket on the side of her bag. She slipped the contract back in its place at the same time.

When she straightened and looked back at him, Scott was standing there with his hand outstretched. “Let me.” He wasn’t asking.

“Yeah.” A flutter of nerves ran through her. Not in full rut yet, but close, and her body was doing its very best to respond even though it couldn’t without the assistance of the very thing he was asking for. She placed the case in his hand. “It goes in the muscle, it works faster that way.”

“Bend over the bed.”

She walked to the end of the large bed that was at the far of the room, and dropped the elastic waist of her yoga pants down over her hip. She leaned forward, holding her clothes out of the way, the other hand splayed out over the olive green blanket bundled up there at the foot of the bed.

His steps were heavy as he followed her, his hand hot as it swept over her skin. She fixed her eyes on the pillow that was sitting diagonally about halfway down. The sheets were all rumpled; he definitely hadn’t been having an easy time before she showed up.

The needle stung a little as he put it into her hip, but only for a second. She heard the zipper on the case, and then a soft noise as he let it fall to the floor. “Take your clothes off, Omega.”

She could do that. There was already an urge to do whatever he said. She slid the pants the rest of the way down and stepped out of them and her shoes. Her shirt and sports bra were next, and she was bare in front of him. He hadn’t told her to turn around, so she hadn’t.

“Present yourself.” He was standing so close to her that she could feel the heat reaching off of his body.

Darcy climbed up on the bed on her hands and knees. At least the mattress as comfortable. She spread her legs a little, dropping down to rest her forearms against the bed. Her eyes stayed glued on that pillow.

And then… She waited? She wasn’t ready yet, obviously, but after she settled into the now-familiar position Scott didn’t say or do anything. She’d be tempted to think he’d gone if she couldn’t hear his slow, careful breaths.

Tony’s pheromone cocktail worked quickly. She could feel the exact moment it hit. Suddenly Scott smelled like just the best thing ever, and she was intensely aware of him. Hot aching need settled deep in her cunt, making her body feel hypersensitive. She felt herself grow more and more slick with her arousal until she was sure she was practically dripping.

The seconds ticked by without him even moving. Her pulse hammered in her throat. She needed him to acknowledge her, to touch her, to- “Alpha?”

His answering growl made everything low in her body clench tight. Suddenly he was on her, large hands on her hips as he lined himself up. The bed was just the right height, but she barely had time to appreciate that before he drove into her, tearing a cry from her lips. He hadn’t taken his own clothes off, his jeans were rough against the backs of her thighs.

She just didn’t care. She didn’t care about anything other than the thick cock pounding into her again and again. She pushed back to meet him, chasing the relief she so desperately needed.

One hand left her hip, winding in her hair and pulling her back. The pressure along her scalp only seemed to add to the sensations swirling through her, but his grip didn’t stay there. His long fingers wrapped around her throat. He didn’t squeeze, he just held her there. His thumb nudged against her pulse point every time their bodies met with an angry slap, pushing her deep, needy heat higher.

She was beyond words when he finally fell still behind her, his cock buried deep. She yelled as his knot swelled up into her, grinding roughly against her cervix. She came hard, her thighs shaking from the sheer intensity as she clenched around him. He squeezed just a little, which only sharpened the pleasure crashing through her.

“I’m sorry,” he said when she felt like she could breathe again. He’d gathered her up against his chest and turned them gently so he was sitting down. At least his shirt was off.

She leaned back against him, savoring the touch of his skin against hers. “Why the fuck are you sorry? I mean, I’m… Trust me, your performance wasn’t lacking.”

His chest jolted under her with a snort of amusement that seemed bitter, somehow. “This isn’t how I wanted to do it.”

“Okay. I get that.” She leaned her head back against his shoulder, nuzzling into him. “Five days, though. You’re stuck with me for five days instead of being down for a few weeks. That’s gotta be better, right?”

“Yeah,” he said at last, but he didn’t sound entirely convinced.

**Author's Note:**

> UHHHHHHHHHHHH I WROTE THIS THING.


End file.
